Hold Me Like A Baby
by montypython203
Summary: Established 10Rose. Songfic. Set between Fear Her and AoG. Rose thinks about the Doctor, what he means to her and their time together. Now in fanvid form on YouTube under Doctor Who Gypsy.


_Title: Hold Me Like A Baby_

_Rating: K+_

_Summary: Established 10Rose. Songfic. Set between Fear her and AOG. Rose thinks about the Doctor, what he means to her and their time together.  
_

_Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. The song Gypsy belongs to Suzanne Vega._

_Author's Note: I listen to this song all the time, and just HAD to do a songfic with it. So, without any further ado ..._

**Hold Me Like A Baby**

"Goodnight Doctor," said Rose, getting into bed.

"Goodnight Rose," said the Doctor, joining her. "See you in the morning."

"Not it I see you first," said Rose, kissing him. The Doctor smiled and closed his eyes. Rose however, kept hers open and just let her mind wander. She thought about movies she hadn't seen in years. She thought about her friends. She thought about her mother. However, soon her thoughts came back to the Doctor. She got out her iPod and switched it on to her favourite song – Gypsy.

_You come from far away  
With pictures in your eyes  
Of coffee shops and morning streets  
And the blue and silent sunrise_

He certainly wasn't your average joe. He came from a planet that was not only located far from Earth, but also in the far future. And through his long existence, he'd been so places and seen so many things.

_But night is the cathedral  
Where we recognise the sign  
We strangers know each other now  
As part of the whole design_

It was perhaps on "their first date" when she'd really connected with him. She'd watched her planet die, just like he did. Now whenever they held hands, they were one and the same.

_Oh, hold me like a baby  
That will not fall asleep  
Curl me up inside you  
And let me hear you through the heat  
__Oh …_

Rose held the Doctor in her arms. She always felt so safe when his arms were around her. He was her protector.

_You're the jester of this courtyard  
With a smile like a girl's_

The Doctor was always so enthusiastic. Even in times of danger, he'd keep hope alive with his happiness. Then he'd light up the room with his infectious, cute, incredibly sexy smile.

_Distracted by the women  
With the dimples and the curls_

He'd always commented on her picking up "pretty boys", but the Doctor had had his share of women in their time together. Sarah Jane, for one.

_By the pretty and the mischievous_

Lynda with a Y.

_By the timid and the blessed_

Jabe the tree.

_By the blowing skirts of ladies  
Who promise to gather you to their breast_

And of course, Madame de Pompadour.

_Oh, hold me like a baby  
That will not fall asleep  
Curl me up inside you  
And let me hear you through the heat  
__Oh …_

_You have hands of raining water  
And that earring in your ear_

His hands were so cool and smooth. And … he didn't have an earring, but never mind.

_The wisdom on your face  
Denies the number of your years_

Even in this younger body, the Doctor's face showed more experience than anyone she'd ever met. So in fact, it showed the number of his actual years, but not this particular body's.

_With the fingers of the potter  
And the laughing tale of the fool_

His fingers … so thin. They were the fingers of a craftsman, his touch so delicate. But then there were times when his seemingly intricate, complicated being was that of an overgrown child.

_The arranger of disorder  
With your strange and simple rules_

Trouble seemed to follow then wherever they went. The Doctor's life, though definitely unpredictable and dangerous, seemed to follow a pattern. Go to place, investigate, try to help out. Go to place, investigate, try to help out …

_Yes now I've met me another spinner  
Of strange and gauzy threads_

When she was with the Doctor, she had to hang on for her life. She had to stay a hundred percent committed to the task at hand, whatever that may be.

_With a long and slender body  
And a bump upon the head_

He'd lost a little weight since his last incarnation. He was also definitely more spontaneous and a little, er crazier at some points.

_Oh, hold me like a baby  
That will not fall asleep  
Curl me up inside you  
And let me hear you through the heat  
__Oh …_

_With a long and slender body  
And the sweetest softest hands_

Rose looked up and down the Doctor's body now, and took his hand in her own. His eyes slowly opened.

"You're still awake," he said.

"Yeah, I'm just not that sleepy," said Rose.

_And we'll blow away forever soon  
And go on to different lands_

The Doctor kissed her softly on the lips, and Rose remembered their first kiss, on the Gamestation. She'd never told the Doctor, but she could remember it. She couldn't remember anything she'd seen while she had the time vortex inside her, but a tiny part of it still remained. She had a sort of sixth sense now. When the Doctor had said a storm was coming, she'd felt it too. Somehow, she knew the forever she'd been wishing for wasn't going to happen.

"Are you all right?" asked the Doctor.

"Fine," whispered Rose.

_And please do not ever look for me  
But with me you will stay_

"Promise me something Doctor," said Rose. "If you and I, for any reason, have to be separated …"

"Don't talk like that Rose," said the Doctor.

"If we get separated and I can't ever see you again …" continued Rose, "… please try to move on."

"Rose …" started the Doctor.

"Please," said Rose. "We've got to think ahead."

_And you will hear yourself in song  
Blowing by one day_

"Don't be afraid to find someone else to hold your hand," continued Rose. "Remember, no matter where you are, I'll always be with you here …" she touched the left side of his chest, "… and here." She touched his right side. The Doctor nodded in understanding.

"But let's not worry about that now," said Rose. "Just hold me." The Doctor hugged Rose, wishing he could never let go.

"My Doctor," said Rose as the song came to an end.

"My Rose," said the Doctor.

_Oh, hold me like a baby  
That will not fall asleep  
Curl me up inside you  
And let me hear you through the heat  
__Oh …_

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_I love that song. Please review.  
_


End file.
